Celestial Powers Spellbook
Summary The Celestial Powers Spellbook is one of the many weapons that can be acquired in the Frontier. It can be purchased from the Otherworldly Weaponsmith in The Town of Right and Wrong at a price of 5,000,000 gold. In appearance, the Celestial Powers Spellbook is a brown leather tome containing the knowledge and power of the divine energies that are used to cast celestial spells. The artwork found at the center of the tome depicts a tall peak shrouded in the night skies. Resonating energies can be seen around and in the peak. Like most magic spellbooks, it is a single projectile attack-based spellbook. A trait that makes the spellbook unique from other spellbooks is that it has a charging mechanic. This enables players to charge off their attacks to fuse the projectile with more energies and as a result, more damage is inflicted on the players' opponents. Despite its unique charging mechanic, it has a longer casting time compared to other spellbooks. The base damage for the projectile attack is 64, or 240 when fully charged, and the left-click magic bonus received is 110%. It costs 3 stamina to begin charging, making it less efficient when fired rapidly. While casting, the player's walkspeed multiplier is 65%. In regards to rate of fire, Celestial Powers can fire 10 uncharged shots in as little as 7.5 seconds, giving it a fire rate of roughly 80 shots per minute. Fully charging the spell requires 2.5 seconds every time, allowing the player to fire about 24 charged shots a minute. The special ability of the Celestial Powers Spellbook is titled 'Fantastic Beamstorm', which, upon activation, spends 4 stamina to unleash a medium ranged multi-projectile ultimate, using large beams from the player to hit enemies instantly. Each of the 8 beams can deal anywhere from 85-95 damage at base, and the magic bonus received is 60%. The cooldown of the special ability lasts for 24 seconds before it can be used again. Trivia * Oddly enough, the Celestial Powers Spellbook cannot be obtained via other means, specifically as a reward or a gift from any viable sources as of the 1.10 (Fishing) Update. * While it is equipped, it gives off a white light that surrounds the player's body. * When equipped, it covers the user's hands in an orange/yellow light with purple particles. Sometimes, it will appear to be purple and white when it is not glowing. * Its projectiles are yellow and purple, which is assumed to signify the sun's rays and the moon's light. * Its left-click magic bonus was originally 0.5x (50%) before it was later changed on July 26, 2017, to 0.9x (90%). * According to the game, the damage of a normal projectile is approximately 100, although it can go lower and/or higher than the ones that the developers provided. * During the Balance Update v1.31, the Celestial Powers Spellbook's basic attack bonus was increased from 90% to 110%, and its special attack bonus was increased from 40% to 60%. Gallery Category:Weapons Category:Public